1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology of the same, for example, relates to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device and manufacture thereof used for on-vehicle motor control.
2. Background Art
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-243685 (Patent Document 1), a semiconductor device in which one IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is formed in one package is disclosed.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2004-47850 (Patent Document 2), a structure in which two IGBTs and two diodes are formed in one package and a wire is not used for connection between IGBTs and diodes is disclosed.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-167075 (Patent Document 3), Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-277150 (Patent Document 4) and Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-286187 (Patent Document 5), a structure in which one IGBT and one diode are formed in one package and a clip is used for connecting between the IGBT and the diode is disclosed. In addition, a detection circuit for IGBT is provided, and terminals of the detection circuit and bonding pads of a semiconductor chip in which the IGBT is formed are connected through wires. In this case, the clip is formed just over the bonding pads. That is, the clip is formed over the bonding pads connected by wires. Here, the clip and the bonding pads are arranged at a region in which they overlap in a flat state and formed so that the wires connected to the bonding pads do not touch to the clip by sandwiching a spacer between the clip and the semiconductor chip.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-243685
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese patent laid-open No. 2004-47850
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-167075
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-277150
[Patent Document 5]
Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-286187